Pouring of concrete walls for basements and the like is not new to the art. The alternatives include laying concrete or other blocks and erecting wooden substructures. Standardly, wooden or metal, flat forms or supports were positioned and held in vertical position on the footings and these members were tied together through various means to withstand the pressure of the concrete poured into the cavity they provide. After setting of the concrete, these forms were removed. This normally provided a rough surface texture and had only the insulating values of the poured concrete. It was also difficult to secure other materials to the surface of the wall.
Applicants have invented a system for providing a pouring area which consists of various formed members to receive restraining wall sections which will retain the concrete until set but which also provides a method for directly insulating bother or either sides of the formed walls, having either or both sides of the wall provided with a selected surface or providing areas to which other surface treatments may be easily attached.
All of the aspects of the Applicants' system greatly improve upon the speed in which a pouring form may be erected, insulation qualities of the completed wall, ease of attaching additional or other selected surfaces to the wall, ease of forming openings for windows and the like in the wall as well as eliminating the investment in permanent steel forms and often unreusable wood forms.
It is therefore an object of the Applicants' invention to provide apparatus and thus a system for providing concrete walls and the like which includes selectively designed panel retaining elements to hold panels of selected materials to establish a pouring area defining the wall.
It is a further object of the Applicants' invention to provide apparatus for pouring of concrete walls and the like which resultant wall rests upon a foundation or footing and is integral therewith.
It is still a further object of the Applicants' invention to provide apparatus system for providing concrete walls and the like which allow the finished wall to have selected surfaces formed integrally therewith.
It is still a further object of the Applicants' invention to provide apparatus for pouring concrete walls and the like which easily accomodates the attachment of selected surfaces to the finished wall.
It is still a further object of the Applicants' invention to provide apparatus for providing concrete walls and the like which allows for openings in the finished wall.
These and other objects and advantages of the Applicants' invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying disclosure and drawings.